Sugar and Spice
by The Jester Erebus
Summary: Ginny has feelings for a certain loopy Ravenclaw, but can a Beauxbatons belle catch her attention? Ginny/Gabrielle


**Well, I thought that this would be interesting to do, hence, the strange femmeslash pairing. I do love to explore those different couples!**

**I don't own, so don't sue. Please. **

"Salut, Ginevra."

"Huh? Wha-oh, hey, Gabrielle."

Ginny smiled weakly at the tiny fey of a girl who stood beside her, while trying to mask her blush by turning her head to watch Viktor Krum dance with Hermione. Gabrielle was so beautiful, much like her elder sister. She was a delicate flower wrought from the finest silver and dusted with a hundred sparkling stars.

Typical Veela.

Ginny took a sip of champagne, and sighed as she stared longingly at Luna Lovegood, who was dancing by herself. She then turned back toward Gabrielle, who was smiling at her and staring at her in such a way it made her insides squirm, but not in an unpleasant way.

"So, guess this means we're sisters now, huh?" Ginny giggled as she took another swig of her drink. She stumbled forward, slopping a bit of it on her dress.

Gabrielle wrinkled her nose slightly at that. She whipped out a lacy handkerchief and blotted the front of Ginny's dress dry.

"Thanks," Ginny muttered, while Gabrielle smiled angelically. The two girls sat down at the nearest table and stared silently at the dance floor.

Suddenly Gabrielle cleared her throat. "She ees very pretty, that one."

Ginny snapped out of her reverie and gazed in the direction where Gabrielle's eyes were fixed, unwaveringly, at Luna's figure.

"What do you mean?" Ginny demanded, looking in the opposite direction.

"You were watching her," Gabrielle replied, reaching over to take Ginny's drink in her small hand.

"So?" Ginny retorted defensively. "She's my friend, and I like watching her dance. She is…interesting," she added lamely.

"Mmm." Gabrielle took a tentative sip of Ginny's champagne, and then set it down on the table. "I see."

"What's there to see?" asked Ginny crossly.

Gabrielle smiled and patted Ginny's arm softly. "I know 'ow you feel."

"And what's that?"

"Well…" Gabrielle leaned in closer, and Ginny did the same. "…I, well, I mean to say, I have a friend. So beautiful, this one ees, both inside and out. Colette," she said dreamily, and Ginny could tell that this 'Colette' was much more than a friend.

"But Colette loves a boy," she added with a frown. "A disgusting mongrel named Pierre. Pfft!" Gabrielle spat on the ground, and Ginny raised her eyebrows. That was a bit unrefined for the haughty girl.

"So, what did you do?" Ginny asked, trying not to sound too eager. Gabrielle shook her head sadly.

"Nuzzing. I wait, still, for the one, oui? She loves him, I will not interfere. I am certain I will find more." Gabrielle grinned wickedly and gave Ginny a flirtatious wink.

Ginny gulped.

"We-ell, I suppose," Ginny answered, "but I don't even know if she likes a man. She's my friend, and I don't want to jeopardize what we have." And usually, Ginny rushed headlong into challenges, welcoming them, embracing the battle. But this was different. This was a matter of the heart.

Gabrielle nodded, and then glanced at Ginny, her large silver eyes glistening as if filled with the morning dew that dripped off of the petals of a fragrant, dazzling gardenia.

"Ginevra," Gabrielle murmured in a husky voice, "follow me. Zer is something I want to tell you."

Shaking slightly, Ginny sat up. "Ummm…why can't you just tell me here?"

Gabrielle fluttered her long lashed eyelids and put a finger to her lips. "It's a secret."

Ginny wasn't a stupid girl, and she could see where this was heading. "I don't think so."

Gabrielle stuck out her lower lip in a sultry pout. "Non? Why not?"

Ginny shrugged and snagged a glass of fire whiskey from one of the unoccupied tables. She took a noisy gulp, and then choked on the strong, heady flavor.

Gabrielle smacked Ginny's back as she coughed.

"You really do love her," Gabrielle whispered, and Ginny, with her watering eyes, shook her head profusely.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She lifted her head up in a very Fleur-esque fashion as Gabrielle giggled.

"Come, come!" she persisted, and with an exasperated sigh, Ginny let herself be pulled up by Gabrielle and led into the house.

Soon they were in the nearest bedroom, and Gabrielle sat on the edge of the bunk bed, perched on it delicately like a fragile songbird. Ginny flopped on the bed beside her, studying the cracking paint on the ceiling.

"So."

"So."

Ginny let out a loud snort that erupted into a fit of giggles. "I'm kind of drunk."

"Eets okay," Gabrielle reassured. "Just let go. Eets alright to have a leetle fun, oui?"

Ginny blinked, and then suddenly Gabrielle's face was over hers, blocking the view of the ceiling and encompassing her whole world. They were so close that Ginny could feel Gabrielle's breath mist over her lips, clinging to them like a fairy's kiss.

The feeling of having another human so close to her sobered her, and she shrunk back onto the pillow.

"No," Ginny whispered, "no. I don't want to forget…her." Eyes of moonstone, voice like silver bells, skin as soft as the silky petals of a fresh rosebud…

Gabrielle huffed a little at that, and rolled next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry," Ginny replied, and her voice carried a hint of regret.

Gabrielle laid her head back on the pillow and reached for Ginny's hand, curling their fingers together until their hands were entwined like vines.

"Don't you ever wonder… what eets like?"

Ginny turned her head towards Gabrielle in confusion. "What what's like?"

"You know--" The girl gestured to herself, then to Ginny, and repeated the motion a few more times for emphasis.

"Oh. OH." Ginny felt a nervous giggle erupt from her throat. "Huh."

"Just a leetle kiss, you know, a smooch," Gabrielle whined, flipping herself over so that she was above Ginny. "I'm very lonely."

"I'm sure you are," Ginny muttered. Yeah right. Gabrielle probably had been propositioned by hundreds of people, people who were drawn to her long silvery hair, and smooth, musical voice, and the way she held herself…not to mention her rather ample breasts, which were straining against her form fitting dress.

Ginny gulped as she tried to avert her gaze, but as they were right in front of her face, they were hard to avoid. She did the only thing that she could think of.

With one hand, which now at this moment looked more like a Muggle baseball mitt than it ever did before, she reached up and stroked lightly down Gabrielle's form, and relished in the shiver it brought forth from the voluptuous Veela.

With a sigh, Gabrielle fell back to lie next to Ginny, who stared at her with what she thought must look like an unbelieving expression.

"I thought we were--"

"Oui," Gabrielle said impatiently, "but I am tres fatigue. Very tired."

"Oh no you don't!" With a snarl, Ginny pounced on her, trapping Gabrielle under her muscular form. She swooped down on the other girl, whose bright blue eyes widened in surprise as Ginny sealed her lips to Gabrielle's.

Ginny felt her eyes flutter shut, and she let the feelings take her over…the feel of soft lips against her own, so different from Harry's harder, dry ones, the feel of velveteen skin rubbing up against her own freckled flesh. Suddenly, her dress felt like a prison, and she felt confined in the silky material. She struggled to slip it off in one smooth motion so as to impress Gabrielle, but only succeeded in tangling herself up in her own dress.

"Damn, urgh, I—Can you help me out here?" Ginny snapped as Gabrielle stared up at her in amusement.

Gabrielle reached up and swiftly undid the back of Ginny's dress, and it fell in a heap around her. Ginny sighed.

"Much better. Now it's your turn."

Gabrielle nodded vigorously, and she slithered out of her beautiful silver dress, tossing it on the lopsided chest of drawers that sat close to the bed.

"Ees this your room, Ginerva?" Gabrielle asked as she glanced around the room, taking in her surroundings, and for the first time, Ginny detected a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Ginny grabbed a Noseblood Nougat that lay on the chest, the top drawer overflowing with unkempt boxers and various odds and ends.

"Nope. But don't worry," Ginny reassured hurriedly as Gabrielle flashed her a rather incredulous look, "they won't come in here. And even if they did, they wouldn't say anything." Oh, the joys of mutual black mail.

"Hmph," Gabrielle snorted as she reached up to twine her arms around Ginny's neck and pulled her down for a heated kiss.

Ginny opened her mouth against Gabrielle's eagerly, the nervous excitement that had fluttered in her belly before now melted by the hot liquid lust that boiled inside her now. Merlin, she hoped Harry never found out about this little rendezvous. She was supposed to marry him, and carry on the Weasley line.

To hell with that plan, her inner voice said fiercely. To hell with all of them. She had other brothers that will do the family name justice. She was here, now, living this moment, and taking the only chance that she had of being closer to where she wanted to be.

Her thoughts derailed when she felt a warm hand cup her left breast and massage it gently. She sighed happily into Gabrielle's hot, needy mouth, which moved greedily against her own as hands roamed over her body.

The fire that dwelled inside of Ginny burned brighter, and she felt a deep hunger rise within her. She flipped Gabrielle over so that she was above her, staring down at her.

"What are you doing?" Gabrielle asked, writhing under Ginny as she caressed her bare body.

Ginny didn't answer; she captured her lips and swallowed the little growl that erupted from Gabrielle's throat.

Gabrielle ripped away from Ginny and stuck her tongue out at her playfully before wrestling her so that Ginny was underneath her again.

Oh, that just wouldn't do. Ginny flipped her over yet again, and with a rather undignified snort, Gabrielle began to push back up against Ginny. Their bodies rubbed together in harmony with each other, and Ginny giggled inwardly when something very Luna-ish popped into her mind.

"What?"Gabrielle muttered breathlessly, staring up at Ginny, and Ginny blushed. She hadn't realized that she had chuckled out loud.

"Oh, well, I was just thinking…right now we are as close as a Blibbering Humdinger is to a Dirigible Plum bush."

There was a long pause.

"Well," Gabrielle sniffed, masking her obvious confusion with her usual disdain, "whatever that means."

"It doesn't have to mean anything," Ginny murmured as she bent down to kiss Gabrielle again.

Suddenly, she heard her name being called, and the two of them froze.

"Give me my dress," Gabrielle whispered hurriedly, snapping her fingers as she did so. Ginny glared at Gabrielle as she tossed her the dress.

Oh, shit.

Where was _her _dress?

Ginny scanned the room, but she didn't see any sign of her own dress. She bent down to look under the bed, and Gabrielle gave a loud wolf whistle and smacked her soundly on the bottom.

"Shut up!" Ginny hissed. There it was. She pulled it on over her head, and drew her hair up so that it was over one shoulder. "Zip me up."

"'Ow rude," Gabrielle reprimanded while pulling up the zipper.

The door slammed open just as Ginny finally looked presentable. Merlin, she hoped she didn't look that guilty.

"There you are!" Hermione walked briskly in the room and sat down on the bed with a sigh. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Why?" Ginny asked, glancing at Gabrielle, who gave her a lascivious wink behind Hermione's back.

"Oh, no particular reason, I--"

She paused, apparently noticing Gabrielle for the first time. How someone could possibly overlook such a perfect specimen of female, Ginny would never now. Then again, Hermione never really paid much attention to outer beauty, and Ginny whole heartedly agreed that inner beauty was what really counted.

"Bonjour, 'ermione," Gabrielle said innocently, blinking her widened eyes slowly.

"Er, hello Gabrielle. How are you?"

"Je suis tres fatigue. Comment ca va?"

"Pas mal," Hermione answered sullenly. Ginny's mouth fell open.

"You can speak French?" Ginny whispered in awe. She really shouldn't be that surprised; Hermione was, after all, one of the most intelligent people close to her own age that she had ever met.

"A little," Hermione said.

"Eet is very good!" Gabrielle praised, and Hermione blushed. Oh, no! Not Hermione, too! How many more people would fall under this particular Veela's (or half Veela, at least) spell?

"So, what are you two up to?" Hermione picked absently at her necklace as she glanced sideways at Ginny.

"Oh! Er. Well, we were just--"

"—talking…about the Triwizard Tournament!" Gabrielle finished. Ginny sighed with relief.

"Oh, remember the second task?" Hermione said eagerly, while Gabrielle nodded.

"'Ow could I forget? 'Arry saved me. Oh, what a brave, wonderful boy!"

Ginny seethed silently, but not because of possessive thoughts towards _Harry_.

As if sensing her jealousy, Hermione added conversationally, "Yes, well, Ginny! Do you remember what you got Harry for a birthday present?"

Ginny turned red. How could she forget? Although she tried to bury that memory far away into the depths of her mind, the messy kiss would still be branded in her brain. She had felt pity for Harry, and she did love him, very much, but he was too much like a brother to her. She would have rather kissed Phlegm than Harry, but she'll leave that to Bill. Hell, she would have rather kissed _Snape. _Ha! What a thought. Though there was someone else that she truly wanted to kiss more than anyone in the world…

"I bet she's a good kisser," Ginny said, and she didn't realize that she had said it out loud before it was too late. Gabrielle's eyes lit up with an unholy gleam, and Hermione's cheeks tinged pink.

"Who, Ginny?" Gabrielle inquired, feigning innocent curiosity.

"Er, I mean, he, HE. Professor Snape. He seems like he would be. A good kisser, I mean."

""I suppose," Hermione replied. "He is an introverted, suppressed individual. And he seems very passionate about his work; I think he would be passionate in other areas as well."

Ginny was very grateful to have the attention diverted from herself. Hopefully Hermione would never suspect a thing.

"But why would you care what teachers kissing skills are like? I thought you--"

She stopped and glanced out the window. Ginny followed her gaze, and she could see a familiar figure jump in and of the bushes in the garden, looking for gnomes, probably. Ginny's heart seemed to sink in a puddle of quicksand.

"Never mind," Hermione interrupted herself hastily and abruptly changed the subject. "I just… I came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

Immediately, a shadow came over Hermione's face, and Ginny could tell that she regretted her choice of words.

"This is between you and me, Ginevra Weasley," Hermione said sternly, while Ginny nodded. "Sorry, Gabrielle. _Muffliato!_"

Ginny blinked. Hermione gave a satisfied smile. "There. She can't hear us."

"I know Harry has to go," Ginny mumbled, "but I'll be left here, all alone."

"No! No. Ginny, listen to me." Hermione knelt in front of her and took both of Ginny's hands in her more slender ones. "You have lots of friends, you don't need us. We'll be fine. We need to do this. You have…you have Luna. You have Gabrielle, and Neville, and even more friends than that. You need to go back to Hogwarts, and help keep it safer for the rest of the students there. I know you can do it, Gin."

A sense of pride swelled up in Ginny, and she beamed at Hermione. It felt so special, coming from Hermione, who wasn't one to give praise lightly. She had always admired Hermione so much, she even had a little schoolgirl crush on her when she was younger, but that was ages ago.

"Thanks, 'Mione," Ginny said, resting on her knees so that she was level with Hermione, and wrapping her arms around Hermione's warm body.

"You can do it," Hermione whispered again, and patted her on the back. "I have to go, now, and find Harry and Ron. You girls play nice." She muttered another spell, apparently the counter spell to the one she had cast over the two of them so that Gabrielle could not overhear the conversation.

"Bye," Ginny mumbled morosely, staring at the shut door.

Hogwarts without Hermione? Ginny could hardly even imagine it. There was nothing she could do, however, but build the army from the inside…the D.A.

Luna would be happy about that. A warmth spread through Ginny like sunshine, and Gabrielle smiled.

"Thinking about 'er again? Or was 'Ermione anuzzer one of your many…amours?"

"Shut up," Ginny snapped. "Hermione is like a sister to me."

"We are practically sisters, now," Gabrielle pointed out.

Ginny shook her head and replied with a sneer that would have made Snape proud. "Yeah, aren't I lucky?"

Gabrielle looked down, and Ginny felt a pang of regret that spread like a festering bruise.

"Sorry."

"Eets okay."Gabrielle smiled weakly, for once looking somewhat unsure of herself.

"I…I guess we'd better go back outside."

"Oui."

Gabrielle swept to her feet gracefully as Ginny toed the floor with her bare foot.

"Um, well, we'll have to hang out sometime soon. You know, get to know each other better."

Gabrielle's face seemed to be sculpted from crystalline ice, yet her eyes sparkled like a lake on a bright sunny day.

"Yes. Merci, Ginevra."

"Please. Call me Ginny, my lady." Ginny made a flourish with her hands and bowed.

Gabrielle giggled. "I have to find Fleur."

"After you, milady," Ginny motioned to the door, yet Gabrielle stood as still as a statue, staring at her with her piercing silvery eyes.

Before Ginny could anticipate a thing, she felt a pair of soft lips devouring her own with a fierce hunger. Ginny's eyes widened. She felt as if she were made of butter, melting butter held over a flame.

"Au revior, Ginevra," she whispered against Ginny's lips, and Gabrielle's breath tickled her like a butterfly's kiss.

"Bye," Ginny muttered, staring after her graceful form.

They had never finished. She would never know what it would have been like.

'_You can never say never, Gin,' _her inner voice reprimanded. Still, bitter disappointment filled her to the brim.

…………………………………………………………….

"Did you know that gnome saliva carries a special power, and if you are bitten by one, you are bestowed with psychic powers?"

Ginny blinked at Luna, and grinned. "No, I didn't."

"Oh," Luna said wistfully, twirling a piece of blonde hair around one finger.

"But I do now."

Luna smiled slowly. "Let's go find some."

Ginny's heart leapt in her chest when Luna took her hand in her own and led her towards the garden.

She would always have the memories of her time with Gabrielle, but maybe...maybe, it was time to make some new ones.

The End.


End file.
